Question: $(3+4i)-(6-10i)=$ Express your answer in the form $(a+bi)$.
Explanation: Background Complex numbers can be added or subtracted by separately adding or subtracting their real and imaginary terms. To add or subtract complex numbers: Expand parentheses (attending to minus signs outside of parentheses if necessary) Combine all real terms (terms that do not contain $i$ ), and add or subtract them. Combine all imaginary terms (terms that contain $i$ ), and add or subtract them. Combining Like Terms $\begin{aligned} ({3}+{4}i)-({6}-{10}i)&={3}+{4}i-{6}+{10}i \\\\ &={3}-{6}+{4}i+{10}i \\\\ &={-3}+{14}i \end{aligned}$ Summary $({3}+{4}i)-({6}-{10}i)={-3}+{14}i$